Goodnight Love
by kkwyDragonflame
Summary: Feelings returned, confessions made. A love shared under a moonlit sky. Shounen ai. Sappy fluff. YYxY.


---

Just a little one-shot I felt inspired to write. Dedicated to my hikari, Yugi's Little MoonAngel. Enjoy!

---

**Disclaimer:**

Ask yourself this – would I really be here and write fanfiction if I did own this incredible series?

No?

Oh good, so you realized that too!

I don't own, so **NO** suing me! Have not enough money for that!

---

**Title:** Goodnight Love

One-shot

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai (meaning boy x boy) and **fluff**

**Pairings:** Yami x Yugi.

**Description:** The usual confession story. You just have to read and tell me if you liked it.

'thoughts'

"speech"

--- change p.o.v.

* * *

The moon reflected it's clear light on the surface of the lake. The sky was littered with sparkling stars, shining brightly against the dark background. Tonight it was clear, a nice change for the bad weather and constant raining the past week. And pretty warm too, for being autumn.

It was so quiet and peaceful, the stillness only broken by his own soft humming.

No people were around. No big surprise there really, it was pretty late at night and that was why he had chosen to come here now. Right now he needed solitude, some quiet time to think. So he had come to the lake in the park. His own little hiding place. A little hidden corner of the lake. Not much people came here, mostly because you had to go through the thick bushes to get here so he had this place practically all for himself. No one would disturb him here and that was what he needed right now, to be alone with his thoughts, to try and sort some of them out. And the park brought calmness to his mind, it had always been a place where he could relax and admire the beauty of nature.

As to why he had chosen to come here in the middle of the night the answer was simple. He had always loved the night. Even when he had been little, before he got his own, he had loved the darkness.

And it was because of the feelings for his darkness that he was here in the first place.

For some time now he had known. Known that his feelings for his protector and partner had grown beyond that of mere friends. It was so much deeper now, at least for him. He had no idea if the other felt the same way and it was the fear of rejection that kept him from expressing his feelings.

His feelings towards his darkness, the one named Yami, was the feelings of love.

---

'I wonder what he could be thinking of.' He thought as he observed the boy. 'He has been sitting there for a while now.' It had been several hours since Yugi had left the shop to go to the park and, worried as he had been of his hikari's silent mood, he had followed.

As long as Yugi had been sitting there Yami had been staring at him from his own hiding spot, content with just his silent watching from the shadows, drinking in the glorious sight before him and hearing his light's sweet voice.

Yugi was just so beautiful with the moonlight reflecting of his pale skin, creating a halo of light around him, and shimmering softly in his tri-coloured hair, hair that Yami knew was softer than silk, and making his amethyst eyes sparkle.

But he seemed so sad right now, sitting there all alone, hugging his knees and just staring with empty eyes at the water. The usual happy shine was not there in his eyes anymore. It was obvious he was lost in his own thoughts.

But what thoughts could make him so sad? He had great friends, a beautiful home with people who loved him and a yami who treasured him above all other things in this world.

But of course, Yugi had no idea of his darkness' feelings. Simply because the darkness had not gathered the courage to tell him. But that was going to change soon. Yami had promised himself that the first opportunity he got he would show his love for his light.

Even though there still was the ever-present fear of rejection, nasty little thing that never seems to go away, he could hold it in no longer. He would confess, no matter the consequences.

The soft singing slowly subsided and fell.

But if the consequences were Yugi beginning to hate him, he would not know what to do. Yugi was half of his soul, and too lose him…What would he do if Yugi was disgusted with him and decided to send him away. Or worse, look him away in the puzzle again.

He shook his head. Yugi would never do that. Even if he didn't return his feelings he wouldn't hate him. Yugi was just not that kind of person. There was no room in his bright soul for such a dark feeling as hate.

And even if his feelings were different from his darkness' own, Yami would tell him. However it turned out to be it was not right too keep this for himself. Not right to him, or to Yugi. He would at least give his light the chance to give an answer, even if it wasn't the answer Yami wished for.

So he would confess.

And now seemed to be as good a time as ever.

With a deep breath that left him slightly dizzy, he left his hideout and made his way into the light.

---

Yugi had been so deep within his own mind that he never heard the soft rustling of leaves, signalling someone had found him, until that someone sat down close beside him startling him out of his train of thoughts.

He jumped and looked up, half expecting it to be some robber with intentions of hurting him, but breathed out when he saw it was only Yami. But still, what was Yami doing here?

"Y-Yami?" Obviously he had been more scared than he thought if he stammered.

"I'm sorry if I startled you aibou." The tone was sincere in his deep voice that always made tingles run up and down Yugi's spine. He smiled kindly.

"I'm alright. Just didn't expect too see someone here that's all." He gestured nonchalantly with his hand as if to wave away the whole incident, then returned his gaze to the water.

"What is troubling you little one?" Yami leaned forward to be able to see Yugi's face.

The tone in his voice and their close proximity caused Yugi to blush. Silently thanking the gods that the night concealed the worst of it he answered in a somewhat strained voice;

"Nothing."

He hoped that Yami would leave the subject at that, but his Yami was never one to be satisfied with half-answers. Especially if it concerned his other half.

"I know something is, aibou. Please tell me about it. I want to help you." The darkness pleaded and laid a gentle hand on his light's shoulder, but was surprised when Yugi tensed up.

"You can't help me with this Yami." He answered in a sad tone and turned away, missing the hurt that momentarily flashed by in his yami's eyes. But he noticed when his hand dropped and instantly Yugi missed its warmth.

Yami sighed and turned his gaze up at the sky. If Yugi didn't want to talk about it then he couldn't force him to. But, be damned, he wouldn't give up that easily.

A warm breeze rippled the water's surface, creating little waves, twisting the moon's reflection. The night was silent. No nocturnal creatures were out and the wind hardly touched the leaves, just a soft rustling noise. It truly was peaceful, almost eerily silent.

"What was that song?" Yami questioned suddenly with his eyes still fixed at the night sky.

Slightly startled Yugi looked at him. For a moment he had almost forgotten where he was and who was sitting beside him.

"What song?"

Yami turned towards him and smiled.

"That song you were singing when I got here."

"You heard me?" his voice was small and he blushed heavily, completely embarrassed that his yami had heard. Had he liked the song and his singing? Or did he think it sounded terrible?

"Yeah."

"Oh…" he said and looked away. But the next question surprised him.

"Will you sing it for me?"

"..sing it…for…" he swallowed. His voice was, if possible, even smaller, barely above a whisper. "Why?"

The insecurity must have been clear as day in his tone, for his darkness leaned forward and closer to him, offering him comfort through closeness. Sweet gesture but it was not helping, it only made him more nervous.

"Because I want to hear your sweet voice again." His yami answered evenly. Even the darkness of the night couldn't hide the blush covering the little one's face and he quickly turned away.

Yami moved closer and gently grasped Yugi's chin, forcing him to look up.

"Don't be embarrassed. You have nothing to be embarrassed of. You have a voice that is lovely."

If possible Yugi's face grew an even darker shade of red, but this time he couldn't look away from those captivating crimson pools. Yami noticed his shallow breath and the shine in his eyes. 'Could he really…' he thought exited. Oh, if he really did return his feelings. 'Only one way to find out.'

"But if you don't want to…" he trailed of and released Yugi from his grip.

"NO!" slightly startled at his own outburst Yugi lowered his voice. "…no…it's…I want to…sing it…for you."

Not wanting to further embarrass his hikari Yami just relaxed, settled back and waited.

Yugi took a deep breath, bracing himself, closed his eyes and sang. He let himself fall deep within the words and the peace of mind they offered.

_"Goodnight my love._

_I wish you happy dreams_

_Of the one,_

_meant only for you_

_Dream of the day_

_when you will meet._

_And you dream_

_Of the one,_

_meant only for you_

_Unknowing that I_

_stand here alone_

_and unseen."_

---

He looked so peaceful sitting there with his eyes closed. Yami just listened, and felt.

The words were sad, but hopeful. But it wasn't the words that were important or made Yami open his eyes again in shock. It was what he sensed that mattered.

Unconsciously Yugi had lowered his mental barriers during his singing and through their bond Yami could feel. Feelings like a mirror of his own longing for someone out of reach.

"_You dream away_

_while I am forgotten._

_Will you ever see?_

_Here I am,_

_waiting for you._

_Notice me._

_The one,_

_meant only for you._

_Waiting for you._

_Waiting for you._

_My love._

_My dream."_

The last note floated gently in the air before fading and disappearing. Silence settled down, undisturbed by the sleeping world.

"That was very beautiful." Softly spoken words that made Yugi very surprised and shocked. He turned wide amethyst eyes towards his counterpart.

"You-…you really think so?" the hope in his voice was clear to Yami and he smiled.

The look in his light's eyes, desperate for affection, touched his heart. He had realized something during Yugi's song. The time, the perfect time he had been waiting for, the moment for confession…was finally here.

"Yes Yugi, I think it was very beautiful. Just as beautiful as you."

He watched as Yugi's already wide eyes widened even further in shock and a dark red blush covered his cheeks. An amused smirk settled over his features.

---

Yugi was shocked. No, beyond shocked. He…he was…he was at a total loss of words to describe it. Not only had his yami called him beautiful, the words still echoing around in his thoughts slowly being absorbed by his frozen brain, but he had called him by his name. Yami never said his name. He always called him little one or aibou. But never by name.

'This can't be real…' he thought. 'I must be dreaming.'

"Don't make fun of me Yami." His tone was harsher then he intended but he couldn't help it. How would you feel if your loved one shattered your heart and hope?

Yami's eyes widened fractionally in shock over the bitter words before he smiled in both amusement and mischievousness and moved very close to his light.

"I'm not making fun of you aibou. I'm very serious, you truly are beautiful."

His eyes showed only sincerity and Yugi hanged on to every word that left his dark's lips with all his hope. The right words now would light up his world. But the wrong words would crush him. He could only hope.

"You are like an angel Yugi. My angel, and I love you."

'Yes, just a dream…'

---

Yami swallowed, hard. There, it was said. Now his fate was in his light's hands. He waited anxiously for the response, never once moving his eyes away from those amethyst ones brimming with tears.

Suddenly Yugi flung himself into his arms, crying, his arms tight around Yami's neck.

"Oh please!" he sobbed. "Don't let this be a dream. I can't stand it if this turns out to be nothing more than a dream." His voice was desperate in his pleadings. "I love you so much, please, it can't be a dream."

Yami could have laughed in relief and he was sure the smile on his face would be permanently stuck there. His arms snaked around Yugi's waist and he hugged his light close and kissed his hair.

"If this is a dream then I don't want to ever wake up again." He whispered softly, lovingly in Yugi's ear. "But I can assure you aibou, that this is no dream. I love you, and I always will."

"So much…" Yugi sobbed. "It hurt, not being able to tell you. And I was so scared."

He buried his face in his yami's neck and let his tears be soaked up in his shirt.

"I know Yugi, I know. I felt the same." He whispered back while rubbing his lights back soothingly. He continued whispering sweet nothings in his ear and finally Yugi's tears subsided and he relaxed in his darkness arms.

"It seems silly now, being so afraid of one simple answer."

They laughed softly together.

"As the saying goes; Fire in the heart clouds the mind." Yami answered and pulled back a little so he could see Yugi in the eyes. "A heart in love sees only one thing."

Yugi smiled softly in return. "We've been really blind, haven't we?"

Yami nodded. "We truly have. But that is a heart in love."

"Yeah…" Yugi whispered. They were so close now, lips a breath from touching. "…a heart in love."

And then there was no longer any air between them anymore. Lips locked together in a tender kiss. Their first kiss, in the light under the moon. Really poetic, wasn't it?

The outside world no longer mattered to them. It could just as easily have been day out and the place been crawling with people as night and perfectly still and silent. They only had eyes for each other, lost in the sensations of their closeness.

Gentle hands tangled in his hair and Yami tightened his grip around Yugi's waist, drawing him closer, trying to get as much of him as possible. He tasted so intoxicating and his lips were so soft, just like he imagined they would be.

---

Yugi was drowning in the feelings of his first kiss. His yami tasted so good he couldn't believe it. This was something he had never imagined would happen. Sure, he had hoped and dreamed that this would happen. But to actually sit here with his dark, kissing him, fulfilling his deepest desires. It was just so breathtaking he could never describe it in a million years.

Slowly, hesitantly and softly they pulled back, ending the kiss but holding on to the last contact, savouring the sweet moment before it had to end.

Yami was the first to open his eyes and watched with a smile as Yugi's eyelids carefully pulled back revealing sparkling pools of amethyst.

Yugi, mind still swimming around from the mind-blowing kiss, focused on Yami and smiled. It was a smile of pure happiness, filled with love and affection towards his one and only sitting before him.

No words were spoken between them as they cuddled up close to each other. There was no need to speak. Their hearts beating for one another, told everything they ever needed to know.

Together they watched as the moon began its descent to give way to a dawn and a new day.

Yami softly kissed his little one's temple, where he sat securely within his arms. The little one purred contentedly and snuggled closer.

"Goodnight Love." Yugi said suddenly.

Yami blinked, confused. "What?"

Yugi tipped his head to look up at him. "Goodnight Love. That is the name of the song."

'A fitting name.' Yami thought and kissed his light again.

"Goodnight, love." He whispered, smiling.

Owari

* * *

There you have it. My very sappy one-shot. What a cliché! I don't have anything against clichés, they're just so…cliché, for lack of anything better! I prefer a little fantasy and originality in stories and real life. But I guess this will have to do.

Now! Review and tell me if you hated it or loved it. I would really like some opinions on it. Maybe some tips on how to improve for next time! If you leave an email or somewhere I can reach you, I can write a reply to your review if you like.

So, hope this will keep you entertained while I work on my other fics!

Oh and that song is actually something I wrote so please don't steal it. I will send every curse I know after you if you do! And I know a lot of curses!

If you want to use it, ask me first!

Until next time!

Ja ne!

---


End file.
